Arthur Glenmore
Arthur Glenmore is a character in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. He is the commander of Lord Glenmore's Elite Guard. Character Arthur is a skilled bowman and the commander of the Glenmore Elite Guard. Arthur was born to Lord Glenmore and Lady Glenmore, after his elder sister Elaena. Game Of Thrones The Lost Lords During their reunion, Rodrik Forrester and Elaena Glenmore reminisce about the Arthur's name-day feast and how they danced until the sun came out. Sons of Winter Arthur appears in the Ironwood Grove, alongside his sister. He reveals the Glenmore Elite Guard to Rodrik and tells him that they are his to command if he wishes to do so. If Rodrik agrees to take down Gryff, Arthur is visibly pleased and shakes his hand, ordering his men to depart and leave Elaena and Rodrik alone for a moment. If Rodrik refuses, then Arthur will criticize him until Elaena tells him to give them a moment alone. Arthur later appears marching his men into the courtyard with his sister and Rodrik. Elissa Forrester tells Rodrik that the Maester is in trouble and Arthur states that some of his men are still in the grove, but they can arrive within minutes. Rodrik faces off against Gryff until Arthur arrives with his men. When Rodrik gives the signal, the Whitehills are disarmed and held at arrow-point. Harys almost tries to attack, but Arthur talks him down, forcing his arrest and watching as Rodrik deals with Gryff personally. Arthur can later be taken to Highpoint, where he guards the visitors from Ironrath. He does little else until Lord Whitehill threatens Ryon, and then aims his arrow at Ludd's neck. Once Rodrik talks him down, they leave under the assumption that there will be a trade for Ryon at the cost of their prisoner, Gryff. When they return to Ironrath, they find the place empty. Rodrik leaves Elissa, Duncan/Royland and Arthur in the courtyard as he advances to the great hall. If Rodrik didn't take Arthur to Highpoint, his status will be unknown. A Nest of Vipers Regardless of the players choice, Rodrik and Talia are guided to the grove, only to see Arthur stripped and being flayed by the Boltons. Ramsay flays Arthur a few more times in front of the Forresters until he lost consciousness. After testing Rodrik and offering him an opportunity to start a war, Arthur regains consciousness but in a split second, Ramsay stabs Arthur in the abdomen one more time, this time tearing his insides apart, killing him. His body was put onto the corpse cart by Ironrath smallfolk soldiers. Elaena and Rodrik mourn over his death. Killed Victims * Whitehill soldiers (determinant) Non-Canon Deaths If Rodrik orders an attack on Ludd while he is threatening Ryon, it is possible for Arthur to be killed. These deaths are non-canon and will result in a "Valar Morghulis" screen due to Rodrik and the others getting killed subsequently in the process. Rodrik will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. The following is a list of times Arthur can die. Season One "Sons of Winter" SoW_Arthur_Death.png|Shot in the right eye by Whitehill soldiers. Appearances Trivia * An easter egg can be found if Rodrik brings Arthur to Highpoint. If Rodrik speaks to him multiple times, Arthur will ask why Rodrik keeps looking at him. If he does so once again, Arthur asks Rodrik if he 'sees something he likes' and raises his eyebrows twice suggestively and winks at him, prompting a confused and nervous response from Rodrik. References Category:House Glenmore Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters